PoM Drabbles One-Shots
by Katsu-Cha
Summary: A bunch of one-shots I wrote as a new author four years ago. I recently recovered a massive lot of fanfictions from my days in the PoM fandom, so I thought I would share. These were written as a nine year old, this is not even close to my recent work. Oc x Cannon included.
1. Tears of a Soldier

Skipper, the brave fierce leader, said he would never cry. Obviously, he hadn't had this happen yet. On the ground in front of him was the craziest penguin of them all Rico. His fallen comrade was to injured to be fixed.

"Rico!" Skipper said shaking the wounded penguin. "Don't you dare die on me! Be strong!"

Rico's eyes looked like they were glued shut. They wouldn't open no matter what. Blood from where the laser had hit him. "Rico please!"

"Well Peng-you-in." The psychotic Dr. Blowhole smirked, moving next to the very depressed penguin. "Looks like your team is one short. Once again I have become victorious against you."

"You monster..." Skipper said clenching his flipper, daring to bunch Dr. Blowhole and send him flying across the room. He had crossed the line this time. He had killed Rico, and this will not stand. Tears started to form in the leader's eyes as Rico's breath lessened until, it completely stopped. Skipper opened his eyes to see that the crazy phyco-path had really died this time, from previous experiences where he was just seriously hurt. The tears strolled down his eyes and mixed with the blood on the floor from Rico. Losing another penguin besides Manfredi and Johnson. He couldn't bare this anymore. Skipper kicked Dr. Blowhole and sent him flying across the room and made him hit the wall.

"No one kills my teammates and lives to tell of it!" Tears had actually came from Skipper's eyes. He took the laser that killed his fallen comrade and snapped it right in half.

"Now Now Skipper no need to be hasty." The crazy doc said holding up his flippers to try and keep Skipper away.

"I'll rip out your throat and make sure your dead this time. Obviously knocking out your eye wasn't enough." Skipper said with true rage in his eyes.

Skipper will forever fight for the loss of Rico.


	2. Surprises - Rico x Peyton

**Warning, OC Peyton ahead. A female paired with Rico.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Peyton was always the shy type. She had never ever had a bad thought about anyone though. She always had liked everyone and never thought anything was wrong. She spent her life like there wasn't a care in the world. Until one day something happened. A young boy just a little bit shorter than her walked into her life.

She always never considered herself truly in love with someone. Not the friend kind of love, but the love that you enjoy. Someone to talk to, and it always made her shyer no matter how much she thought of it.

The small flock she had joined lived near the ocean shore, and quickly, the fish population was decreasing due to the rapid population increase.

Only the healthy ones could have such a treat of eating everyday. Peyton was lucky enough to manage a single fish every week or so.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hi." She greeted the penguin with short spiky feathers on top of his head. "What is your name?"

"Ico!" the penguin responded in a weird kind of talking.

"Rico? That's your name? What a fine name that is." She said. The Antarctic wind blew her braid wildly. It was very cold but Peyton loved it no matter how often it came. This would be her home for ever. Or at least that is what she thought.

"Rico! Stop talking to that girl and get a move on!" A shorter penguin with a flat top said signaling him to come over.

"Bai-Bai." Rico said making his way over to the shorter penguin.

"Bye Rico." Peyton said keeping the penguin inside her head. Never would she ever release this image of the penguin, because she will love him forever.

In a ship crate on to who knows where, Peyton was bored out of her wits. She had nothing to do. It had been 4 years since she saw the stunning penguin. She never got him out of her head and every night she dreamed about him. When the Leopard Seals attacked her home village, she thought of him and got the courage to escape the perfectly planned attack. Love sick she was indeed with this "Rico" character.

When she got out of the crate she noticed him right away.

"Rico!" She said running up to the penguin who was still a little shorter than her. The penguin looked a little surprised at first. He looked up to see it was the young girl that he had met back when he was helping Antarctica. He embraced the girls hug while all the others just started in shock.

"Who is this girl Rico?" Skipper asked. "How do you know her?" Rico talked in his usual gibberish to the leader of the group.

"You're saying this is the girl from 4 years ago that you said you rescued?" Skipper said.

"Uh huh." Rico answered. Peyton was glad that Rico had still remembered her, because Rico was all she had back in Antarctica. Peyton now considered herself as more of a friendly type now. Her shyness had gone away completely, thanks to Rico.


End file.
